dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BookTwerk
Welcome to the ! Hi SappMalik', welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wattpad book.jpg page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 22:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start I'd appreciate it if you all left me a message with a new header. Thank Yhu! 01:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Characters The limit is two in the first month. The basics are all here - Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Character_Policy. :D Alex Jiskran 19:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Image Deletion This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. I will have limited internet access until Tuesday, so you have until at least then to go through your images before me, and I would truly appreciate it if you did so! :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 01:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Images You didn't have any unused images, but I took the liberty of creating Category:SappMalik' and adding it to your three images. Remember to add that category to every image you upload, so we can easily keep track of which image belongs to which user. :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 22:56, July 22, 2014 (UTC) 1. Click Category:SappMalik' for the list ;) 2. I'm not involved with the S&S department, but you can contact Red, Lissy, or Beth and any of them should be able to get you Sorted! ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 23:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) It should work fine now, just use the code above and it'll appear as: :))))) LittleRedCrazyHood 17:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:Template I fixed it though the picture is a bit big now that its fixed, but its fixed :) Something I noticed Hey Sapp, : I've noticed in several messages and such that you have referred to Head Boy as "Head Boy of Slytherin." I noticed it and thought I would explain it a bit better so you'll understand. Hogwarts has 2 prefects for every house; A boy and a girl. So: *Female Prefect of Gryffindor *Male Prefect of Gryffindor *Female Prefect of Hufflepuff *Male Prefect of Hufflepuff *Female Prefect of Ravenclaw *Male Prefect of Ravenclaw *Female Prefect of Slyherin *Male Prefect of Slyherin :As for Head Students, their are only 2 for the entire school. So: *Head Boy of Hogwarts *Head Girl of Hogwarts Their isn't a Head Boy or Girl for any one house. Their duties cover the entire school. With that said, Head Boy/Girl is a much higher position than prefect, though both are good accomplishments for students. :) :Hope it helped, Re: Prefects Prefects are for 5th years and up (I think, though I could be wrong). You go here to sign up. The title says Prefect voting, though I am pretty sure the Head of whatever house your character is in will approve or deny the application. This is an example of one I did last year. Hope it helps, p.s. Don't worry about annoying us. Everyone here on DARP was new at one point, and we all know how difficult it can be to find your way around and to figure out how to do things, so we try to help the best we can. New Char I don't Sort, but I'd talk to Kibby as she does. I think it should be fine. But know that the term doesn't start until the 11th, and your one month would be the 10th. Even still, starting just one day late truly wouldn't make a difference. The course of true love never did run smooth 21:49, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd advise you to talk to either Kibby or Lissy then. I can't do Sorting, but they can. The course of true love never did run smooth 22:07, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Hello! Example: Sapphire and Cloud Yes. It's fine - but if you want different answers for them use bold for one and italics for the other and leave a key. Skylar's Ravenclaw, Jaxon's Hufflepuff. And when it comes to sigs, I'm not great at advice. User:LittleRedCrazyHood is your girl there. :) Signature Just create an identical User:SappMalik'/sigreal page on this wiki, and everything should be fine. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 21:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Team Slytherin - Keeper (Prefect) :PLEASE NOTE : This Character is also the male Prefect for Slytherin. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 01:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Answers As you can see, prefects have been chosen (or will be shortly) for all Houses. For a metamorphmagi character, when creating the character list that under extra abilities and such, and it should be approved. Note that it counts as an exotic character (so you can't create them until you've been here a month) and you can only have 1 character with that ability, and they can't have other abilities as well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 06:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Madison's Sorting Also, I noticed that Madison is a 6th year, like my character, Chan. So maybe we could RP them sometime in the future? 17:23, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :We could do it now, if you want. Can you come on chat? 20:14, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Skylar_Stravos_-_Seeker/Keeper :D sorry 'bout that, but we do still need another beater 11:56, August 20, 2014 (UTC) S.P.E.W We've been waiting for you to post on the meeting... We need to keep the meeting moving :) Hey! I think we should RP Hunter and Emmet sometime considering they're in the same house and year! Also I noticed your character Jaxon and this character have the same FC. Someone said the rules state it would go to the character who had it first but you might want to talk to someone else about it. Just a heads up! Laneydl (talk) 03:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC) SPEW Hey Malik, :I was wondering if you would be interested in having Skylar be Treasurer for S.P.E.W. The current Treasurer is inactive, and so far, Skylar is doing really well in S.P.E.W and is suggesting lots of good ideas. Let me know :) I figured it'd be okay to add more explanation as to who Sapphire ran into, If not, feel free to delete it. :) 01:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Wand acquisition Whilst obviously it's your choie whether the char wants a given wand or not, the effects of the trial are generally GM'd by the person issuing it. :) Alex Jiskran 21:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC)